Applejack
Applejack is a pony and hero from the My Little Pony universe. She is a hard working pony who cares a lot about her friends. She has a sister named Apple Bloom who is the leader of the Cutie Mark Crusaders and is more prominent than her when it comes to episodes. The Grand Summer Season Trek One day she was kidnapped by Discord alongside her friends and he mind raped again to make them fight Twilight, Bender and the heroes and also had them execute Vilgax with him. However his control could only last so long as she was snapped out of control by Jorgen in a face down and she accompanied her friends to finish Discord and save the Multi-Universe Totally Mobian Spies Applejack joins her friends and The B Team to fight Iron Queen and her syndicate so she is not left out. Applejack is the first to call Stan Smith on his methods of capturing and then calling Edd and Lara Su terrorists. She meets some members of M.O.D.A.B next among them Lizbeth, Edd, Pinky and The Brain. Applejack is next set to go with Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash to save Lara Su from Prison. Applejack helps the other rescue Dipper from Gideon as she uses her lasso to loop him up while complimenting on his weight. Applejack then goes with the other ponies by fighting the Changelings and get captured by Chrysalis. She like the others is rescued by her friends. Applejack then tackles down Ghestis to save her sister Apple Bloom as he intends to kill her. Apparently her parents are dead but not by any villain or anything. The reason is still unknown but it could have been something like sickness. LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Applejack was kidnapped by BlackGarurumon and his forces having to do what they do. Applejack complains like Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie and she is beaten up by Lord of Darkness. Applejack was among one of the people Baron Zemo took to jail alongside the Cutie Crusaders and others, those she has faith that she'll be saved. However she and the Cutie crusaders are taken out and killed by Blackgurumon's forces. applejack 1.png applejack 2.png applejack 3.png applejack 4.png applejack 5.jpg applejack 6.jpg applejack 7.png applejack 8.png Relationships Twilight Sparkle Pinkie Pie Rainbow Dash Rarity Fluttershy Friends: Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Django, Jorgen, Marceline, Ice King, Finn, Frida, Princess Bubblegum, Sagat, Stan Smith, Sari Sumdac, Flame Princess, Mandark, Snake, Princess Morbucks, Brick, Butch, Q, Falco, Ahsoka, Profion, Kitty Katswell, Sandy Cheeks, Lucario, Meta Knight, Luigi, Meowth, Jack O Lanturn, Big Boss, Shining Armor, Princess Candence, Alex, Asami Sato, Lizbeth, Edd, Eddy, Brain, Pinky, Frost, Merlida, Sam, Clover, Jazz Pants, Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, King Dedede, Escargoon, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Master Chief, Cortana, Soldius Snake, Jill Valentine, Hellboy, Zuko, Captain Jack Sparrow, Cammy White, Obi Wan, Atomic Betty, Sally Acorn, Jake Miller, Applebloom, Sweetie Pie, Swolattoo, Protoman, X5, Sparkley, Noah Parker, Hugo Brass, Professor Calamitous, Aang, Picard, Riker, Worf, Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, El Tigre, Ferb, House, Mushu, Tak, Megaman, Roll, Enemies: Discord, Nightmare Moon, Flim Flam Brothers, Queen Chrystatlis, Vilgax and his allegiance, Iron Queen and her Syndicate, Voiced by: Ashleigh Ball Category:Characters Category:Characters that hail from the My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Universe Category:Tomboys Category:Action Heroines Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Heroes Category:Non Humans Category:Cute Characters Category:Members of the B Team Category:Lawful Good Category:Rivals Category:B Team Members that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Videos Category:Blondes Category:Magic Users Category:Sibling Category:Animals Category:Characters debutting in Totally Mobian Spies Category:B Team Members absent from The V Team Island Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Original Members of The B Team Category:Badass Normal Category:Characters in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Characters taken by The Entity Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Enemies of Iron Queen's Syndicate Category:Enemies of Vilgax's allegiance Category:Enemies of The Pete Alliance Category:Members of Task Force 142 Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:The Alpha Teams allies Category:The V Team's allies Category:Heroes in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Members of Team Ironhide Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Characters favorite by Tigerman531 Category:Deceased Characters Category:Heroes killed by Villains Category:The Children of BlackGarurumon's Victims Category:Characters hated by Evildarkdragon